Peter Pan And The Newest Lost Girls
by Isabella the pirate
Summary: Peter pays a visit to the darling house expecting to find Wendy, but instead finds a group of five girls and becomes attached to one in particular, but when he takes her to neverland Rufio is a little attracted too. I suck at summaries. Modern day Peter Pan with a mix up of a few characters from Hook. R&R please.


**So this is my story but Peter never met Wendy's granddaughter and fell in love with her, based on the movie Hook.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hook or Peter Pan the movies**

"Come and get me ya old codfish!"

I smiled at my baby brother Gabriel and put my hand into a fake hook. I made my voice sound deeper "I'll get you Peter Pan if it's the last thing I do!" I tried to grab him but he was fast and ducked out of the way. "Yay get him Peter!" my four best friends cheered him on. Gabriel "stabbed" me with his cardboard sword. "Ugh!" I groaned. I fell, my back hitting the soft coushion-y carpet. "Blast, _gasp, _you, _gasp, _Peter Pan" I sighed and pretended to be dead.

"Yay!" my friends all cheered.

I smiled and got up. "And that's how Peter Pan finally will kill the old codfish" I said. I grabbed Gabriel's hand and we both bowed. My friends all clapped.

"Encore! Encore!" I smiled at them. We were all having a sleepover at my house and were lying around in my room. My friends were lying in their sleeping bags. How did me and my brother start acting out that little scene well, all my friends asked me to make up another story so I did and made it about Peter Pan our hero. Even though were each sixteen we still are kids on the inside.

"Wow Peter I never knew you had it in you!" my friend Arlene said. She's my right hand man and has been my best friend from the start. She's a kind of nerdy girl and got made fun of a lot. She has brown puppy dog eyes, olive skin, and dark straight hair. I met her in the library since, as an elective I chose a librarians assistant because like her I love to read. She knocked a coffee cup over at a table I was reading at. It spilled all over my lap and hurt like a mother clucker.

I yelped and she instantly started apologizing and grabbed a few emergency paper towels for me to wipe it off. She kept saying sorry and looked like she was scared of me. I told her I was fine and we could be friends. She was nervous at first and asked if I was pranking her but I said no and that I really needed a best friend. She was so happy that she just hugged me out of nowhere and practically tackled me.

"You go Peter, perfect sword form" my friend Miriam patted my six year old baby brother on the back. I smiled at her. Expect Miriam to somehow bring sports into this, she does love to play sports all the time and she considers exercise fun. I guess I had to see that coming as soon as I met her. I was new to school, since I had just moved to London from America, and was in P.E class then. I was just walking around then WAM! A volleyball hit me right in the face.

I was out for 5 minutes and when I woke up I saw a redhead with bright green eyes was crying over me and saying sorry over and over. I told her it was nothing and nothing was wrong and that we could be friends. She stopped crying and was instantly happy and soon we became best friends. It seemed like that was the only way I made friends besides the twins.

"I know Peter's the greatest!" my best friends Temani and Tiana said in unison. They were twins and always did things like that. You can only tell which one they are by their hair. They both have the same dark skin and honey brown eyes but Temani dyed a purple stripe in her hair and Tiana dyed a red stripe in hers. We called them the terrible twosome or the double T's at school because they were the bad girl pranksters at school before me.

When I had met them they walked up to me saying they had heard about my pranking reputation back at home and needed help with something. It was a plan to get the mean girl at our school named Bridgette and crash her birthday party. I gladly agreed because a few months earlier Bridgette had told everybody at school that I was carrying a disease from America which had caused the first few weeks of school to be hell for me, but then that was before I met Arlene. Long story short instead of getting designer heels from her boyfriend Brad she and everyone else got a live stink bomb in the form of a skunk.

"And let's not forget the old codfish himself!" Miriam said and clapped for me. I put my best snobby British accent on "Oh it was nothing my dear just a few twirls and tricks" I flourished my hand dramatically while I talked. Me and my friends all started to laugh.

I guess you could say I was the funny, artistic, and prankster one of the group. I love to cause trouble but I also love all kinds of art, from learning to play my guitar, to painting, and as you can see acting and story telling. My friends love all my stories and paintings and think I'm good at all those things but I think I stink at each and every one of those. I have boring brown curly hair, burnt almond colored skin, and brown eyes that only turn black when I'm angry. I have a heart shaped beauty mark on my cheek that everyone thinks is so special but I think it's just some sort of birth defect.

"I knew I'd get the old codfish!" Gabriel said and smirked at me. I smiled "Next time Peter Pan!" I grabbed him and started to tickle him mercilessly. My friends all joined in "Guys Stop! I can't breathe!" my brother managed to choke out between fits of laughter. My mom walked in "Ok you guys lights out".

"Awwwwwwwwww" we all groaned in unison "Please Mrs. Q just a little longer!" the twins said in unison. My mother gave us a stern look "Now girls you know you have to get into bed, even if it isn't a school day doesn't mean you can stay up until sunrise your parents will kill me!" I rolled my eyes and just trudged to my bed. All my friends got back in their sleeping bags.

"Come on Gabriel" my mom said. Gabriel walked over to her, sad that he had to go to bed too. He grabbed her hand, my mom turned off the light "Goodnight girls".

"Goodnight Mrs.Q" they all said in unison.

"Goodnight mom" I said. She walked out closing the door behind her and me and my friends all got comfortable and in a couple of minutes I heard snores. I was still awake and staring at the ceiling, laying on my back "Izzie?" I heard Arlene whisper. I guess she's still awake "Yeah?".

"Do you think he's real?".

"Who?" I asked confused

"Peter Pan" I smiled "Of course he's real. Him and the lost boys and Neverland, otherwise where would you get the stories?"

She let out a breathy laugh "Yeah I guess your right, well then goodnight Izzie"

"Goodnight Arlene"

I heard her turn over on her side and a few minutes later, her snores. I layed there and thought. If Peter Pan is real then he would have visited here by now. They say this house used to be Wendy's and then there's the guy who owned it before us. His last name was Darling. Slowly sleep started to take over my eyes and I fell asleep right in the middle of my thoughts.

_Briiing Briiing._

I was woken up later by what sounded like bells. "Shhhhh Tink, their hair's like that because they did that new thing I think it's called dyeing." Is that a guy in my room? IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING NIGHT!

The bells started tinkling frantically. Tinker Bell?

"No Tink they're not dead, they just colored their hair or something, you know like Rufio" more bells.

I opened my right eye a little and almost died. Standing no hovering right there in the middle of my room was a boy he looked like he was my age. I saw his face in the moonlight from the window and bit my bottom lip. This guy was cute. I mean _really cute._

He had dirty blond hair and forest green eyes with freckles scattering over his nose. He had on an outfit made entirely out of leaves but it showed his toned chest. He looked over at me and I immediately closed my eye and pretended to be asleep, praying that he didn't see me.

I heard nothing for a few minutes then a sound like when a breeze passes over you. Then I felt a presence, like when someone's standing right in front of you when you're talking to each other. I heard another frantic tinkling.

"Nothing Tink I'm just looking at her" his voice sounded like it was almost inches away from my face. His voice was deep but not too deep. I felt his fingers touch the side of my face on my beauty mark then trailed down to the corner of my mouth "Almost exactly like Wendy's was" he whispered. The bells sounded even more frantic this time. I couldn't help it I had to open my eyes to just get a glance at him.

I looked up at him and he immediately flew out the window. I sat up and looked around the room. I tried being quite and rushed to the windowsill. I saw a streak of light gleam from a star. "Peter" I whispered.

"Izzie"

I tuned around surprised to hear anyone up. I looked at Miriam, she was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Yeah?" I answered nervously hoping she hadn't seen them. It would be embarrassing trying to explain why a guy was touching my face in my bedroom in the middle of the night. "Go back to sleep" she layed back down. "Ok" I said gladly because she hadn't seen anything.

I walked back to my bed careful not to step on any of them and layed down. I eventually fell asleep after a couple of minutes, my dreams full of images of a boy in green leaves with dirty blonde hair, forest green eyes and freckles scattering his nose.

Peter's POV

" This is the house Tink".

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes 'whoopee now let's go' she chimed. I ignored her and flew towards the house that used to be Wendy's. I heard cheers and laughter coming from the nursery and hovered under the window "Come and get me ya old Codfish!" it sounded like a boy's voice but not John or Michaels.

I heard another voice that sounded like a girl imitating a man talk next "I'll get you Peter Pan if it's the last thing I do!" I looked in the window and instead of seeing Wendy John or Michael, I saw five girls and one boy all sitting in the old nursery. I saw a girl try to grab a little boy who dodged her quickly. The boy pretended to stab her with his cardboard sword and she fell. "Blast, _gasp, _you,_ gasp,_ Peter Pan".

She sighed and pretended to be dead and everyone cheered. I heard all the girls congratulate the boy who I guess was playing me.

"Wow Peter I never knew you had it in you" one of the girls said. She looked a little nerdy but still knew how to have fun.

"You go Peter, perfect sword form!" another girl said and patted him on the back. She had red hair and green eyes and seemed sporty and athletic.

"I know Peter's the greatest" two girls said in unison. They were twins but I think the way you can tell them apart is the red stripe in one's hair and the purple stripe in the others.

"And let's not forget the old codfish himself!" the red-haired girl said and gestured towards the girl who was pretending to be hook. She smiled and said something but I didn't hear. She was cute. And not just the cute girly way Wendy was. She looked "Beautiful" I whispered breathy. Tink looked at me then her and got redder than ever.

'I think it's time to go we have the wrong house' she chimed. "No it's not the wrong house it's...perfect" I said still keeping my eyes on the girl, she and the others were tickling the boy and laughing like crazy. When she laughed it sounded like music.

She had dark brown curly hair, almost in ringlets but not really, burnt almond colored skin, a curvy figure, almond-shaped brown as earth eyes. A woman walked into the room "Ok you guys lights out" she said. All of them groaned.

I kept my eyes trained on the girl. Her hair seemed bouncy and springy and everytime she moved it seemed to move with her. I had zoned out most of what the mom was saying but heard her say "Goodnight girls" all the girls said goodnight and the one who I was looking at said "Goodnight mom" the woman walked out and turned off the light.

I groaned a little "Great, mothers now she'll argue just like Wendy did" Tink looked at me like I was crazy 'You just saw her and now you want to take her to our home! You can't be serious!' I ignored her chimes because I heard somebody talking. I looked at the nerdy girl "Peter Pan".

"Of course he's real" said the girl I'd been staring at earlier "Him, the lost boys and Neverland otherwise where would you get the stories from" She smiled at her friend. The other girl laughed "Yeah I guess your right, well then goodnight Isabella".

"Goodnight Arlene".

"Isabella" I whispered. It was almost like the first time I heard Wendy's name but this time it was a stronger...feeling. Could I actually have those things? I stayed there thinking before what they had just said sunk in.

"She believes in me" I whispered. I smiled like a chesire cat "She really believes in me". 'Of course she does she's a kid isn't she' Tink chimed next to me. I ignored her and flew into the room. I had to meet this girl or at least see her up close. 'What are you doing? Peter! Hello Earth to Peter Pan! PETER PAN GET YOUR LEAFY BUTT BACK OUT HERE OR ELSE!'

I ignored her and flew into the room. The color of the walls were changed from pink to green and there were posters of guys named Matt Smith and Benedict Cumberbatch on them. Tink kept looking at them and biting her bottom lip. I smirked, who's crazy now?

I looked at a bookcase were the toy box used to be and flew towards it. I couldn't read but I still looked at pictures of things. I grabbed a book and opened a page. It had a picture of another place that looked almost like Neverland but not really as magical. It had a bunch of red circles and arrows on it. I smirked and closed it. It looks like she really wants to go on adventures.

'Oh my Neverland do you see these girls hair!' Tink chimed loudly. I put the book down and turned around. She was grabbing strands of the twin girls hair and inspecting them "Shhh Tink, their hairs like that because they did that new thing called dyeing."

Tink looked even more shocked 'Who would die for that!?'. I rolled my eyes "No Tink they're not dead they just colored their hair or something, you know like Rufio". She nodded in understanding and kept looking around the room.

I turned flew into the middle of the room about to leave before I remembered why I flew in there in the first place. I turned to look at Isabella. She was laying on her back in the bed it was in the same spot John's bed used to be. I flew towards her, and immediately heard Tink chiming frantically 'What do you think your doing! Peter? PETER!'

"Nothing Tink I'm just looking at her" I said. I looked at her curls spread out on the pillow like a halo. The tips looked like gold in the moonlight. I reached out and my fingertips touched her heart shaped beauty mark. My fingers trailed down her mouth to the right hand corner. It looked "Almost exactly like Wendy's was" I mumbled. 'Peter that's a little more than looking! Hey Peter! Can You Even Hear Me!?'

I just ignored her and kept looking at Isabella. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked up at me. I panicked and immediately flew out of the room Tink following.

'Good I thought we'd never leave' Tink chimed. She kept talking but I didn't hear. My thoughts were stuck on one girl and would probably be stuck on her for a while. I turned to look back at the house.

"I'll see you later Isabella".

**So we know now that Peter can have feelings and Isabella just thinks he's cute. How romantic. Anyway Tell me what you think of this chapter. Good or bad. You have to tell me so I can make it better so yeah. Please. See you later reader (Heh, see what I did there)**


End file.
